kingmakergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Calendar
557 is the year that the adventure begins. Scheduled Events - The party has been invited to the Torchlight Festival in Pitax, held in late August. - Sometime between October/Dec this year, Lord Jang will be married to Lady Jenavieve Kenson-if he gets her a HORSE! Time of the Charter Day -2 (March 28) The Bathhouse Incident (River, Jack, Morgan, Zidane) The Dinner (Ashiara, Alexsandr) Day -1 (March '''29) The Opening Ceremony '''Day 0 (March 30) Bury the dead, set out and stay at a city about 60 miles south of Restov. Day 1 (March 31) Travel another 45 miles to Oleg's Trading Post. Day 2 (April 1) Battle At Oleg's River perishes. Day 3: (April 2) Met Bokken, the crazy hermit alchemist who lives in a hut. His hut is surrounded with signs in draconic ordering kobolds to keep out of his garden patch. OLEG: Cleared lower level. Began work enhancing defenses. Day 4: (April 3) Found Leprechaun in hole. He was down on his luck... literally. Day 5: (April 4) Explored the land. Found nothing. Counted 1352 hairs on my horse's mane. Probably about a quarter of the ways through that. Very boring. Bandit Raid while at camp! We made short work of them. Took an arrow in the neck. Thankfully wife and druid was there to heal me up. Found the Lephrachaun's lucky charm! Day 6: (April 5) Explored some more. Found a lost gold amulet in some Ruins! OLEG: Smiley the trader came by. Coming back on the 28th. Day 7: (April 6) Got back to the leprechaun. One of our party jumped into a mud pit before giving the lucky charm back. Very odd... Lephrachaun blessed us supposedly. Day 8: (April 7) Explored. Boring OLEG: A tanner (Bren Tanner) and lumberjack came by. The lumberjack us two letters from Lady Constance Devine to deliver south. Day 9: (April 8) Killed some scorpions and spiders today. OLEG: Started pavilion to house Drake Givaldrak's forge. Day 10: (April 9) Met a knight by the name of Gilliad. Seemed to be a honorable fellow. Gave him directions to Pitax and the River Kingdoms. Day 11: (April 10) Explored. Found some treasure beneath a creepy tree. Day 12: (April 11) Found odd magical trap. Had mud that corroded metal and a small bit of acid that seemed to melt anything. Put up a warning sign. Day 13: (April 12) Fought some strange mud giants. Day 15: (April 15) We took out a giant eagle that tried to fly off with one of our mules. We decided to take it back to have it stuffed. Day 17: (April 16) Met our rival band at olegs. Bribed one of their party (Anando the gnome) to come to our side. Their other members (potentially the female elven ranger, Messana) seem favorable to similar arrangements in the future. Apparently their leader is a duche. Day 19: (April 18) OLEG: Began work building bunk beds. Day 20: (April 19) Came across a small hut. Met trapper (Losmun Vargas) who had some good info and a job to clear the area of wolves. Day 21: (April 20) Encountered a carnivorous tree. Apparently a fair number of adventurers had perished to its wicked branches. We put up a sign warning future adventurers of the danger. Sharell took a cutting from the tree. Day 24: (April 23) Found a hot springs. Apparently it had killer frogs in it. Put up a warning sign. Day 25: (April 24) OLEG: Went to visit Bokken nearby, located, and dug up a source of clay. Day 26: (April 25) Dug up long dead chieftain. Had some good loot and a strange ring of swimming. Day 28: (April 27) OLEG: Returned with a load of clay. Got supplies from Smiliey. Day 29: (April 28) Found an old battle site. Day 32: (May 1) OLEG: Finished expanding stables. Day 33: (May 2) OLEG: Begin digging well. Day 35: (May 4) Found an odd petrified ent. Saw statue to the south. Day 36: (May 5) Found statute to Erastil and old run down temple. Sharell and his porcupine felt at ease. The porcupine felt stronger (+2 attack and skill rolls) in the vicinity of the statue. We suspect that the horses may have been similarly affected. Day 39: (May 8) Encountered wolves. Killed all but one of them. Day 40: (May 9) Tracked wolves to their den. Killed most of the adults. A worg and a litter of puppies are coming back to Oleg's to serve as gaurd dogs eventually. OLEG: continued dealing with flying midgets in our new well. Day 45: (May 14) Main group returns to Oleg's OLEG: Damned pests are still infesting our well. Finallly killed them all when the main crew got back. Day 46: (May 15) Main group sets off adventuring again after receiving some mail. Hirol joins the main group while Morgan remains at Oleg's to train the puppies. Day 47: (May 16) Came across some traps and salvaged them. OLEG: '''Party badly wounded during an expedition to a Quarry. Killed Komodo Dragon after Jang is dragged into the lair and Drake is brought to -11 hp. '''Day 50: (May 19) OLEG: Huge eagle stuffed and mounted outside Oleg's. * and two stuffed mephits with glowing eyes mounted hanging from cieling. Encountered Miles the fisher. Strange things happen at night. Day 51: (May 20) Found a hut. It was abandoned and we looted it for some significant gold. Day 52: (May 21) [[Smiley|'OLEG: '''Smiley]] scheduled to return. Saw some elk and one particularly big one. They go away before we could get close. '''Day 53: (May 22)' OLEG: Smiley returns. Hired a guide named Enza. Received letters. Day 54: (May 23) Fought a giant man bear (pig?). It nearly kills Alyssa in a bear hug. Also discovered the Temple to Erastil that Jhod Kravken was looking for. Day 55: (May 24) Went back to a strange tree we found with a unicorn horn stuck in it. Told us that to help it we needed to destroy a crazed unicorn. Day 56: (May 25) Encountered grasshopper that turned into a small childlike thing. Sharrell disrobed and proceeded to get raped by tentacle vines and flowers wielded by the creature. Sharrell appeared to enjoy it. Can't rape the willing I guess... OLEGS: Finished Skinning Komodo Dragon Day 58: (May 27) Found guy in pit. Day 62: (May 31) OLEG: All arrive back at Oleg's and receive word from The Glorious Adventurers that their guide Messana the elven ranger has been kidnapped by the bandits. Quelk Surtova acts like an ass, but Ghrey Battle puts him in his place and agrees to act under Morgan's leadership. Day 63: (June 1) Everyone Heads towards the Bandits. Day 64: (June 2) Arrived at the main Bandit Camp. Decided to scout the area first. Scouts detected by patrol, but then everyone falls back and waits to attack at night. Killed the bandits and saved the hostages. Yay! Executed one bandit, indentured another (for a year to Jhod, to restore the Temple to Erastil), and used another, Mr. Biggs, as a liason with the dark forces in the area (Reapers of Secrets). Day 65 (June 3): Dropped servant off at an old ruined temple to help cleric rebuild. Found a dying old tree. Day 66 (June 4): Hired captured wizard, Couladin. Day 67 (June 5): Main Party arrives back at Oleg's. OLEG: '''Kennel project begins. Morgan remains to train the wolves. '''Day 69 (June 7): Found kid who wanted to be a bandit. Sent him to Oleg's Day 70 (June 8): Anastasia arrives. Day 76 (June 14): Found Medallion. OLEG: '''Kennel project completed. '''Day 77 (June 15): OLEG: '''Gardening project begun. '''Day 78 (June 16): Found radish patch with kobolds. Beat them up and stole their moon radishes. Poor Kobolds. Sharell planted man-eating plants. Day 79 (June 17): Sold Moon Radishes to Bokken in return for future unspecified favors, then took the rest of the radishes to Svetlana, who was quite pleased and revealed that she was the bastard daughter of a minor noble Swordlord in Restov. Day 81 (June 19): '''Adventurers saw elk grazing. '''Day 82 (June 20): '''Met Davik Nettles and his destroyed bridge. Agreed to throw the Stag Lord's corpse in the river to give him closure. '''Day 84 (June 22): '''Meet Nakpik, Chief Sootscale and the Kobold Silver Mine cave. Agree to help them get their statue back from the gremlins. Got statue, killed evil gnome/kobold. Smoked peace pipe and did funky kobold XTC. '''Day 85 (June 23): Found gold mine with body in it. Swordlord Visiting on Day 85. Day 87 (June 25): Nobles visited. (Swordlord Martin Cross and the Baroness Stroon-Drelev, age 34) on their way to invest Hannis Drelev, age 28- a former merchant as Baron of the Slough. Day 88 (June 26): Met Pathetic Boggard. Day 89 (June 27): Drun gets gibbed by giant boar. Alyssa is sad. OLEG: '''Gardening project ends. '''Day 94 (July 2): Party returns to Oleg's with Drun's body and buries it on River's Hill. Day 97 (July 5): Found a bunch of goodberries in a briar patch. Some spiders attacked. Day 99 (July 7): Arrived at the Stag Lord's Castle. Killed all in an epic battle. The stag lord was tricked into a drunken stupor by a brilliant ploy by Jack. Couladin is overwhelmed by zombies. The bandana bandit escapes... again. See Against the Stag Lord for more details. Day 101: (July 9) Killed thylacine in a pit. Day 103: (July 11) Found dead Unicorn, and burned it. Attacked by bandits at night. Day 105: (July 13) Ran into Elk herd. Elks scattered. Day 106: (July 14) Found Bandit camp. Day 107: (July 15) Defeated two tatsel worms. Day 111: (July 19) Turned in Head of Stag Lord Day 113: (July 21) Received reward from tree that had the problem with the unicorn. (Gnarlwood, a darkwood tree) Day 115: (July 23) Received potions from Bokken. Day 116: (July 24) Returned to Oleg's Received commission to build a new area of the kingdom. Kingdom Building Begins Day 146: (August 24) First Kingdom Building Turn. Founded Boatmurdered. (September 18) First Snows. Day 176: (September 24) Second Kingdom Building Turn (October 20) First Blizzard Day 206: (October 24) Third Kingdom Building Turn A makeshift Forge is complete. (Not a kingdom building, but a personal forge for the Party) (November 24) Fourth Turn Morgan's special adventure with Quelk, Gnarlwood and Coran the well-dressed and well educated logger-master from the River Kingdoms who came to Xanadu to get away from pesky legal regulations related to social security and damage indemnification and halfling and half-elf affirmative action programs, and the fey (Perlivash and Tig). Morgan, after a great deal of trouble, negotiates a settlement with the help of Tig and 37 other fey who are thereafter paid with half-kegs of beer. Sharell's special adventure with the fey (Perlivash and Tig) who don't believe that he is the High Druid, and who think that another guy is the High Druid and Sharell is an imposter. They put him to sleep and string him upside down in a web after being given pixie sticks (the Kobold Xtacy). Then they wondered if he should eat some mushrooms. (Feyfire Mushrooms- poisonous to humans). They ended up not feeding him the mushrooms after Perlivash saw Sharell's special glaive that was given to him by a nymph. The fey then implored him to help them kill a human who was trying to eradicate the Feyfire Mushrooms. They wanted to accompany Sharell, but he tricked them into drinking the green liquor and the Tatzlwyrm brew, so they passed out. Sharell met the human, who kept a naturalist journal and lots of alchemist fire. Sharell then let the human, Chess Rivkin, go his way. (December 24) Fifth Turn Quethier appointed Royal assassin and has his adventure and he seals a deal with the Reapers of Secrets to operate in Xanadu. (Jan 24) 558 Lord Coran is invested with his territory. (Feb 24) (March 24)'Kingdom builds a jail. '(March 27) 558 River, a boy, is born to Svetlana and Oleg, nearly one year to the day that the party first entered the lands. (April 1) With the thawing for spring, the party heads out to explore. (April 3) They encounter Howl-of-the-North-Winds and her pack of wolves who trip Quetheir and Omae and severely injure them before Howl is driven away. April 6 They then went to the Tomb of the Lonely Warrior and killed bats, set off a trap, then Sharell got his hand caught in a head. They killed the Warrior, a champion of humans against fey and recovered his +2 fey bane sword. After taking negative levels, they went to camp. A will of the Wisp and Fieros assaulted them at camp, with Jacobi and Sharell being thrown into the flames. Both were saved. April 8 Old Crackjaw, the turtle, was destroyed by Morgan's charge after it attacked an overconfident Sharell, who tried to befriend the turtle by making his pack look like a turtle shell (and critically failing wild empathy). April 12 Bromin died to a werewolf that was menacing the town. He bravely delayed the werewolf long enough for Morgan to spear it with his lance. (April 24) Kingdom Building. Builds a mill and a house. May 25 Jang meets Lily Teskerton, who flirts with him and asks for the party's help. He also faces down an air mephit, along with the help of 2 guards. He kills it. Kesten then shows the corpses of 3 other mephits. 2 Guards perish-at one point one of them was flying around the town screaming. The mephits came for revenge related to Jang's destruction of their brethern to the north. The Will o' the Wisp led them to the Party. (May 24) '''Kingdom building, builds a winery. '''June 1 Assassination attempt on Quethier, the Royal Assassin. Taming of the Kingdom June 15 The party meets Jubilost the Gnome and helps his caravan of merchants across a ford. Jubilost said he was on his way to petition Jang to be made part of the government. June 16 The party meets Nanjangi the Gnome who is attempting to cut down trees; he is sent north and the nixie, Melisane, is appeased in part, but she wants trees to replant. June 17 The party then goes to a dryad, Tiressia, and helps her slay a Scythe Tree that is menacing her. She gives the party trees to replant, in return. June 20 Before returning to Melisane, the party encounters a tower, where they fight several creatures. One, a quickling, Rigg Gargilly, harasses the players and escapes with all of his possessions. Another, The Dancing Lady, a baobhan sith, fascinates the entire party, save Sharell, with her dancing. She and Sharell have a discussion for three hours while the others are entranced. Then she tries to take the blood of one of Sharell's friends and battle ensues. The Dancing Lady escapes out a window. (June 24) Kingdom takes on a lot of unrest as a public scandal breaks. (Kingdom at 3 Unrest). Kingdom builds a house. (July 24) 558 1 Year anniversary of the Kingdom The gremlin hex is annexed and a farm is built therein. (August 24) (September 24) (October 24) Jang's letter of credit is rejected and no town hall is built, but enough money is finally raised for the hall to be constructed. (November 24) -Met new Characters, Gorgon and Sardaxinomicon. -Captured Elk. -Dominated diplomatically! Kesten Garess Humiliated. Quelk sent into wilderness. Oled and Svetlana made up. Genocide victory march played (by court fool Topper Red of Pitax, home to terrible culture.) -Attacked by Mad Hermit and his "Cat". -Quelk and Blevin got stoned... literally. Being shipped back to Brevoy. -Met with Swamp Witch, the Old Beldame. -Killed a Forest Drake (not the character). -Built Town hall, the kingdom will now be much more respected in the Wasted Lands. '-Morgan sidequest' with Lily Teskerton. Takeaways 1-She wants to accompany on an adventure; 2-She's interested in a fine elven statue, 3- she's flirting with Morgan. (December 24) Annexed Olegton. 559 (January 24) -Sarda agrees to a contest of strength against a barbarian. Flies out of reach, throws rocks. Strange creature flies in during contest and is promptly destroyed by the adventuring group. Sarda gets bored and makes the barbarian go to sleep. Crowd is not pleased. Creature tracked to a small gathering of cultists. Cultists destroyed. Burning baby saved. Reconstructive surgery likely to be expensive. -Looted fairy torture dungeon. -Killed giant mushroom and collected quest mushrooms. (March) '-Sharell's Quest'. Relocated witch, the Old Beldame, to the north with her erstwile-lover, Bokken. Met with fairies. They wanted mushrooms and souls. (Feyfire mushrooms). -Old Smiley elected mayor of Olegton. (May) -Went to supress boistrous Lizardfolk. After a violent battle, we negotiated to duel for the fate of hostage children. Four duels, three victories. Children saved. Lizard Chieftan, Vesken, spared. The will o' the wisp that had been kidnapping the children and leading the lizardfolk fled north. -Quelk returns and replaces Akiros from the temporary leadership position that he held. Quelk and Ghrey Battle patrol the Wasted Lands based in Olegton in the north. Year 3: The Tale of Thundrock (June, 559) -Met the simple adolescent giant Munguk and went with him to get rid of the Trolls that destroyed his lands. The Trolls, led by Hargulka, had taken over the Giant's stronghold, which was an old dwarven fortress- Fallhills. Hargulka was pursued out a window where he was pummeled to death and fell down the side of a waterfall. -The trolls were accompanied by several fey creatures and owlbears. -Found glowing gold redstone carved in the shape of a rose that is blooming. Seems to have many strong auras (Divination, Transmutation, Conjuration, Abjuration.) and has organic magic. -Morgan has the stone. -Fought some snails. Found Mithril, gave to Quethir. One snail was captured after being pried off the ceiling with a ten-foot pole. -Munguk leaves party sent toward Dryad. -Killed Giant lizard thing. The Hodag. -Will o' the Wisp Attacks town with Owl Bears -Tavern destroyed, smith destroyed, 180 Peasants killed, Kesten dead in the aftermath. Drake manages to escape the destruction of the smithy district. -While on the way to avenge our town we find that our Kobolds are under attack rom Thundrock. Revenge can wait. Our adventurers rush to save our minions. -After a botched attempt at subterfuge the adventurers rush the trolls. A flaming troll is cut down in the first round while sootscale and the rest whale on the lone remaining troll. The troll falls. Sarda rushes up and splashes himself in the face with acid. He meant to do that. -Party attacks Thundrock who turns out to be an illusion that explodes into a blast of flame. 11:00PM finished with sootscale. Pushed on during the night and arrived at Olegton at 1:00PM the next day. Met with Quelk. : (Long Form) "Beginning in the wreckage of Hargulka's throne room, after Morgan chased the troll leader out a window and down a waterfall in a matrix-worthy action sequence, the party continued looting. They discovered a strange glowing rose artifact, that Morgan took to carry. Then, the party went to investigate the final room that was left unexplored, helping Munguk to recover his 'shinies'. Hirol disabled a number of traps and the door was eventually bashed in. Munguk ran inside and triggered a fireball trap. {C}The party then recovered a number of artifacts and discovered that Thundrock the troll, a troll who apparently can fly and who may have access to teleportation magic, left mocking messages and traps for the party. Quethir, however, did find Mithril in the troll's chests. The party also acquired a riding snail. {C}Then they started exploring, killed a Hodag that tossed Feren the wolf into the air and nearly mauled him to death. On the party's way to Candlemere tower, encouraged by strange dreams and a whispering wind message from Boatmurdered, the Capital, they returned- to find the city smashed and in flames due to a fire started at the smithy. Drake Givaldrak, however, was safe from the destruction. Kesten Garess, the Town guard, however, had perished. {C}DAY 0 The town had been hit early in the morning by an armored owlbear, the Troll, who left mocking messages about the land being his kingdom, and a will o' the wisp. {C}DAY 1 The party then slept, and in the morning they set off to track the owlbear... which had been wounded. But they were delayed by the sootscales, who had been assaulted by the troll who tried to insinuate himeslf into leadership. The troll left an illusion of himself and enslaved the kobolds by use of two other trolls. Chief Sootscale assisted in driving off the trolls. {C}DAY 2 Fatigued, the party traveled without rest to Olegton, where the will o' the wisp was headed. They found the city shut and everyone hiding in Oleg's fort- which was massively overcrowded. Quelk had taken them all in. Ghrey Battle went off to find 12 missing children and to lead the wisp astray to buy time for the village to get a warning to Boatmurdered and a request for aid. {C}At night now, the party found Ghrey and several children tied up over flames. The wisp was brought down by Quethir, the fey Perlivash and Tig were scattered and the children freed. But at least 3 children had already been turned into feyfire mushrooms. The druid Nughrah was working with the Fey and the party is currenlty trying to figure out what to do with him. {C}Finally, the group rested. {C}DAY 3 Where we are now... The party has decided to return to Olegton, and eventually to Boatmurdered and then to track the Owlbear. DAY 4: Met Bokken. The fool jumped into a pile of landmines much to Sarda's dissatisfaction, who was hovering above said landmines. Received potions. DAY 5: Stopped by Boatmurdered Day 6: Followed Owlbears. Passed strange tower. Day 7: Found Owlbear lair. Floated invisibly through cave while Quethir dragged us quietly behind. Owlbear's sharp ears heard us anyway. But since we were invisible we still got the drop on it. After an opening barrage that enfeebled, burned, stabbed, blasted the owlbear it rushed forward into an invisible floating enlarged heroic Morgan. It grabbed Quethir but before it could do anything it fell to the ground laughing while Sarda did the funky chicken. Quethir and Morgan slaughtered it while it laid on the ground. Found strange ring. Jang snatched the ring, put it on, and waved it around and the pacified owlbear came up to Jang and licked hand. Then Jang took off ring, Sarda snatched ring back and Owlbear went nuts at Jang. Everyone piled onto the owlbear and subdued it. Owlbear still hates Jang even when he puts ring back on. Day 8: Met Lizard King who volunteered to help us hunt Thundrock. We went back to boatmurdered. Day 10: Headed toward illusion tree. Collected 14 darts from dart trap. Found adamantine in box in hole in tree. Collected acid sap from tree. Approached frog pond with lightning blasted frogs. Was blasted from the air. Suspect Thundrock. Day 11: Met Boggard king. Witch vomitted spiders for Boggard to eat. Day 13: Scryed for Thundrock. Saw him writing a note in a stone chamber with a table. Day 15-18: Visited Elkholme temple to clear out undead. Found epic level stone in temple. Jang summoned earth elementals to pry it off floor then summoned air elemental to pick up rock. Apparently the rock weighed tons. Through careful engineering the stone was lifted through the roof and dropped into a holy pool. The rock was expelled almost into orbit and fell to the ground in some unknown land more than 4 hours later. Holy bird statute pooped on Sarda's head and made him smarter. Sarda also restored. Day 20: Returned to Boatmurdered. Picked up Sharrel. Day 21: Went to Candlemere tower Day 23: Killed most everything inside tower. Thundrock had escaped. Found wierd portal. Apparently some cyclops guy needs to die really bad. Sarda got eaten by a gibbering maw (not fatally). Sarda found a new friend, Bob the talking worm. Apparently Elba also has her own Bob. Banished haunts. Left scary unbanishable haunt thing locked behind a door. Day 25: Returned to Boatmurdered. Identified funny glowing red stone we found. Day 26: Returned to Candlemere tower killed some sticky monsters and exercised the last haunt. Returned to Boatmurdered and waited 4 months. (July, 559) A paladin calling himself the Reverend Gibbs arrived in boatmurdered. He is a paladin of a god who must not be named because the god is "so holy that even uttering its name would be like a person vomitting on a regular god's statue." Needless to say, he seems to have a +2 immovable rod so far up his hole that it is a wonder he can talk. He has been hounding the Keepers of Secrets causing difficulties with the legitimate businessman's district. This has caused -2 to economy, -2 to loyalty, but +4 to stability. (August, 559) A sootscale kobold was found running through town screaming "yipee, yipee we got lots of shinies." It also didn't help when the kobold crashed into Old Bob, the town drunk causing him to spill a mug of ale on Lady Isabella's poodle. {C}However, the kobold had good news: the sootscales had found a major vein of minerals in their cave causing a massive influx. +10 to BP (September, 559) The people cheered as all signs of destruction from the owlbear's attack on Boatmurdered were cleared away. +2 permanent bonus to stability. (October, 559) Party infected Quelk with impotence disease called Faids. It came from the fey. Also bolstered cure crop oif mushrooms with synthetic mushrooms. Talked with the godfather. (November, 559) Cured Quelk The sun and moon shined brightly, and everything felt more alive as the positive energy plane aligned with the material plane. Harvests were abundant. +6 to BP (December, 559) Alek perfected serum to cure Faids. Settlers finally arrived at Elkholme, home of a major temple. The city was founded and started to expland. (January, 560) Sharell distributes things. (February, 560): Spoke with Mr. Biggs (aka. the Godfather) (March, 560) Last communication from Varnhold. (June, 560): Headed over to Varnhold after the thaw for spring begins. Day 2: Encountered some ettercaps. Captured 2. Day 3: Found Varnhold. Killed some swarms of crows and looted the place. (Stuff Happened) (Still in June, 560): Looted castle. Found Pink Skeleton (Yeshua). Gave him some anti-fairy handcuffs. Killed evil Swamp Thing Fairy. Found talking spider. Helped it to kill Xil. Sarda attacked by soul eater teleported around screaming while party killed it. (June, 560): Party encounters Wyverns. Wyvern grabs Elba. Wyvern dies. Sharell grabs Wyvern. Wyvern dies. Dread Zombie Cyclopsae also appear and attack party. They die. The zombies that is. Found hidden door that led to a well. SUPRISE!!! Giant Dino-Croc monster at bottom. Sarda, Morgan, and Sharina barely escape. Sharell and Elba pacify the monster and Sharell proceeds to morph into a monster of opposite sex and have "fun" with it. Sharell discovers a chamber at bottom of well (and further under water). Party goes down well, discovers exit. Party rests, returns, and SUPRISE!!! Zombie Cyclops try to eat Sharell's face. Then the Zombies die. you first dealt with special messages from home. Sardax found out that his brother took over a small kingdom in the River Kingdoms with a total of three cities. There's also something going on in the Witch Beldame's Hex that has led to very bad weather. Then you continued searching the mountains to find Gundarson's find, your only lead as to the disappearance of the Varn-residents. You were assaulted by Wyvrens, who led you straight into Dread Zombie Cyclopes. You defeated them. You did not find the Wyvrens' nest. Then you found an entrance into a cave. You went around an Elasmosaur and its nest, but not without difficulties as Sardax nearly plunged into the briny water below while being ridden by an eager Sharina. You slept for the night and prepared water breathing. In the morning you went to assault the cavern but were waylaid by 3 dread zombie cyclopes who had scared the elasmosaur away due to their aura of animal fear. Sharell was nearly killed, but Sharina managed to save him- spending both of her medium cure light wound spells for the day. Further explorations of the structure uncovered some deadly traps, more cyclopsae, and invisible monsters that tried to suck out Sarda's soul. While barely failing to do so they did succeed in sucking out more than 50% of Sarda's wisdom. After slaying the soul eaters the party advanced to a giant chamber filled with smoke. Sarda saw something way over on the other side and thought it would be a good idea to float helplessly across. Turns out the smoke wasn't very healthy and Sarda continued to vomit into the pit as he floated across. Wraiths and zombies didn't take too kindly to the vomit and attacked the party which promptly destroyed the enemies. Back in camp, Elba and Thalassa used their feminine wiles to disrobe and humiliate a befuddled drunken wisdom damaged Sarda. Sarda was sad. The party returned to the ruins after healing Sarda's ability damages. Party hacked their way through a crowd of Zombies and encountered Vordakai! Also there was a dominated Varn and Thundrock. His giant mega cyclops suddenly freaked and fell over dead as soon as meeting the party. Sharell and Quethir smashed the protective glass around the lich which flew into the air and cast a fatigue wave over the party. In an epic battle that kept Vordakai constantly distracted and vulnerable the party took him out and destroyed his phylactery. Upon examining the loot, a gem flew up and embedded itself in Sarda's eye. Ouch! Oddly it still seems to allow him to see through it, though it seems to have an evil air to it. Rescued Varnhold residents from soul jars. Also rescued centaur. Quethir volunteered to give his bow to the centaurs who greatly appreciated the gesture and returned it. Was invited to a party with the centaurs. On the way to the party, mysterious oddities happened around camp. The first night something bumped into Xamanthe while she was standing watch. The second night an evil raccoon burst into Sarda's tent and tried to eat his evil eye. The party with the centaurs was uneventful, but the odd occurences started up again shortly thereafter as the party traveled back to boatmurdered. The first night the sentries detected something moving about camp, but oddly the trail detected by Omae ran cold near Elba's tent. Finally, the next night Thalassa woke just in time to see the powerful stonerose artifact rise from Elba's possession and vanish into thin Air. Timmy witnessed it as well but was only able to add that he felt great evil. From then on things returned to normal in the camp. Back in Boatmurdered the party proceeded to unpetrify the ironwood tree they had met before and moved it to Bokken's place. Then while working on his magical research, Sarda was suddenly wracked with pain. Out of his new eye, popped two hags holding wicked gems and who tried to steal his eye. Without heed for his own safety Sarda gallantly teleported to the main throne room to warn the rest of the party about the attack. The hags teleported after Sarda and a fierce battle ensued with the hags single mindedly persuing the Wizard as he teleported back and forth across the throne room. Eventually the party wore down the hags with a well placed stinking cloud from Elba turning the tide of battle. One hag fled and they other was roasted by the mighty wrath of Sarda's fireball. 'Side Quest: Morgan' Morgan participated in a cooking competition organized by Fat Norry, the chef host and ofrmer bndit. To promote Fat norry's Wilderness Recipe Book and restaurant Fat Norry's with hopes to open a chain with investors, he arranged for several luminaries and strong competitors to compete. The judges were Paula Deen, a rogarvian noble, Topper Red, local nincompoop and ambassador to Pitax back on leave (briefly), and Bobby Flay, the best chef in Brevoy, baed in restov. Friends with the surtovan Queen. Theme for the night was: Survivalist. The competition required cooking checks, fort. checks (for endurance), and presentation checks, which were based on either diplomacy, bluff, or intimidate. Competitiors other than Fat Norry included, Morgan Kelhin, General of the Kingdom of Xanadu, A-, an arrogant chef from the only four diamond restaurant in Restov, a thin and weak chef from Pitax, a nasty competitor from Mivon who bribed a judge (non-discovered at the time), and Hrothgar, the barbarian, who destroyed the group with his intimidate check. Hrothgar was passing through and insinuated himself in the competition. He was from the Independent city of Herorot in the River Kingdoms. He heard of the competition and was passing through to the crown of hte world to prove he is leadership material to slay a white dragon. (All local ones having ogone extinct.). Judges were quite afraid that he'd kill them. 'Side Quest: Quethir' Quethir, trying to drum up interest in his plan for a border patrol, chatted up several of the local woodsmen, including Losmun, as well as Mr. Biggs. To give the (friendly and helpful) local branch of the Reapers a little breathing room, he lured Rev. Gibbs east into Varnhold. Afterwards, he set out on the long trek to Illid, warning Yeshua about the over-zealous Gibbs on the way and learning about ancient Taldan wolf growth hormone in return. Passing through the plains of the Nomen centaurs, he encountered a cruel red cap and his villainous henchfey drowning a luckless centaur in mud and drove them off. After a few days' rest at the centaurs' encampment, he headed into the mountains of southern Iobaria, avoiding bandits and hunting down some ghostly owlbears (Feren got over-excited and bumped one off a cliff) before finally arriving at the gates of Illid. The pusillanimous dwarves there were too terrified of disease to let him in right away, but somehow receptive to the idea of trade - if he could defeat some devils for them. After careful preparations, Quethir moved to engage what turned out to be six bearded devils. Five were almost supernaturally accurate, while the sixth very special devil grappled repeatedly with his neckbeard. It was an intense, hard-fought battle, replete with near misses and near-death experiences, but at last he sent the final one back to the hells and earned the respect of the dwarves. In exchange for their adamantine, the dwarves desire access to Xanadu's supply of timber and especially ironwood. A more experienced trade representative should be dispatched to work out the details of the exchange. 'Side Quest: Sarda' Sarda now has two glowing cystal eyes in place of his real eyes. He also has an odd technicolor glow to his right hand. Full Details here: http://kingmakergame.wikia.com/wiki/Sardaxinomicon ++++ The Battle With Baron Drelev Missed Adventure Faithful Tatzlford under threat, the party, less one wizard, rushed to defend it from an army of men and trolls and one very out-of-place young woman. Fortunately, that army was woefully unprepared for the might of the defenders. Following the mysterious pincushioning of its commander, it attacked in a disordered fashion, relying on the brute power of the trolls to overwhelm the town. The trolls, however, fell quickly to a barrage of flames, nauseating clouds, and Friendship as the remainder of the force floundered in the river. Crushed, the remnants of the attacking army, reputed to be acting on the orders of Baron Drelev, fled in disgrace, leaving Xanadu victorious on the field of the First Battle of Tatzlford. +++ Party responded to an assault on Elkholm by an army of trolls, giants, and barbarians. As they approached, Quethir's keen eyes and quick thinking averted a party incident as Morgan didn't recognize a massively transformed Sarda who by chance happened upon the village right as it was being razed by the army. The fact that he was riding a Huge humanoid creature added to the confusion. But there was little time to catch up because more pressing matters were at hand. An opening salvo of fireballs by Sarda and Thalassa thinned out the horde of enemies assaulting a temple. A giant who charged Quethir et. al was quickly cut down while Elba's Black tentacles dragged another giant to the ground. Sharell transformed into an electrical tempest of power and delt with another group of barbarians. A flying house nearly crushed Quethir's pet wolf. Meanwhile another giant rushed to attack and Sarda apparently fainted into a portable hole. Then weird stuff started happening. The giant stopped attacking and declared it was Sarda before running off and admonishing a group of barbarians which had taken hostages. An undead hag popped out of the portable hole, picked it up and ran off after the giant. The Giant's words at first seemed unpersuasive, and declared to the party that it was "going hostile soon." Then a barbarian in the group shouted out in disgust about the practice of taking hostages. Realizing the dishonor of their ways (and by now surrounded by a wall of fire and flying heroes) the barbarians started scattering. In the chaos the Giant (apparently a jarl) swung its axe at Quethir causing no small wound. One barbarian refused to relinquish his hostage, but was challenged and defeated in single combat by Elba. At that point the Giant declared it was surrendering, but Quethir, dripping blood from his side, was not terribly convinced by the sincerity of the Giant's words. A deadly arrow swiftly ended the giant's life. At that point Sarda crawled out of the portable hole before storing away the undead hag within the same. A grateful town shared the blessings of their shrines with the party. In the aftermath of the battle, party members scattered. Morgan, Quethir, and Sharell, joined by Lord Jang, questioned a captive barbarian about the nature of the incursions, offering to buy his tribe off with trade relations instead of waging war. Later they traveled to Tatzlford to interrogate the sole surviving mercenary from the earlier battle, finding evidence suggesting the involvement of one of the River Kingdoms in the two attacks as well as possible chaos in Baron Drelev's lands. While Jang returned to Boatmurdered with the prisoner in tow (lest he be summarily murdered by the people of Tatzlford), the remaining trio decided to head west, first to Fort Drelev and thence to Pitax to further investigate. In the swamps to the west they were assaulted by a swarm of enormous dragonflies, which nearly succeeded in carrying off Sharell before Feren, in a surprising display of competence, ate them. Then, forgetting their own power, the three sought to hire a boat to carry them across the Hooktongue, going so far as to offer nearly a year's salary to a couple of fishermen before remembering that Sharell is actually a giant aquatic monster in humanoid disguise. With Feren on his back, and Quethir and Omae atop the wolf, Sharell had no difficulty giving an affectionate eel the cold shoulder on the otherwise uneventful voyage across the lake. Unfortunately, the citizens of Fort Drelev were less than pleased to spot what they perceived to be the return of the great Hooktongue monster (clearly remembering that part of the legends which referred to its coming "bearing on its back a pyramid of beasts and men") and greeted our intrepid adventurers with a rain of stones. After Sharell knocked one back to nail a hill giant right in the face, the seagoers elected to make landfall beyond the city limits and walk in as Morgan diplomatically cleared the way. On land the three were received somewhat coldly. The city had clearly been attacked not long before and could boast of but one set of guest quarters. When, the next day, the three adventurers and a spontaneously-arrived Elba were at last summoned to see someone important, they were rather surprised to discover that someone to be somewhat Sarda-esque - and worse, to be flinging high-level spells in their direction. Though a surprise flying assault by a suddenly flaming Morgan startled him enough to force a retreat, our adventurers narrowly escaped with their lives, flying out of the keep under cover of a noxious cloud of witch effluvia. To be continued... Adventure of the Sneaking Winds: After their narrow escape our heroes decided what to do next. The ents would have been proud of the debate that followed. The sun set and rose several times before they decided to venture to Fort Hannis to gather more information. Then after a few more days they decided to depart. As they proceeded along the heavily pillaged countryside road the eagle eyed Quethir spotted a picket line of Pitaxe soldiers. In an amazing turn of events the party from boatmurdered decided to try diplomacy. Sarda cast a sphere of invisibility, cloaking the party as it snuck through the forest. Advance scouts from pitaxe thought they heard something and nearly stepped on Elba. Fortunately, the party slipped by unscathed. The ever diplomatic Thalassa stepped forth from the invisibility sphere mere feet from the Pitaxe leader and proceeded to defuse the situation peacefully. The party then proceeded to gather information of moderately low utility on the situation in Drelev. Namely they learned that no one knew what was happening in the fort nor had anyone heard from the Baron recently. Victory! Fort Drelev (Redux) The party sets off in the morning for Fort Drelev, but not before one of the soldiers, a Captain Conor Almontyre, who has pinups of Morgan, asks for lessons in badassery. Morgan teaches him a few pointers and recieves a sabre tooth necklace from the Captain. Political ajunct Nevis LaVondi accompanies the group to the outskirts of Fort Hannis and bids them goodbye, then he returns to packing up the village and shipping it back to Pitax. The party comes across the corpse of a long-dead Taldan warrior, who apparently was killed by a monster at some point in the distant past. They recover his +1 bashing heavy steel shield. They continue to search the area for other dead bodies and they come across a cavern. In the cavern, where they have to squeeze, are two Arumvoraxes. One latches onto Morgan and carves him into tiny bits. The other is delayed by a shaped stone wall made by Thalassa, and then is subsequently slain by a phantasmal killer spell by Sardaxinomicon. The one that killed Morgan is eventually dispatched by Sharell. In the morning, Sharell raises Morgan's dead body, and he is reincarnated as a gnome! Morgan is not pleased. The party makes their way to the city, passing themselves off as merchants. Captain John Bligh lets them in after they give a gift of a golden necklace (worth around 550 gp) to the Lady Pavetta for her upcoming birthday celebration. Two guards are assigned to watch them, Ruddy and Paul. The guards are incompetent. Morgan discovers there are several factions among the guards; about 15 soldiers are local thughs, former violent criminals who were freed when mercenary forces were seen north of the city pillaging. There are the 8 giants who took up residence recently. There are four soldiers hwo are former Pitax soldiers. They are very very Pitaxian and are disliked. Two are gay. There are 16 original soldiers. There are around 24 archers. There are around 20 local volunteer soldiers, who generally don't mix well with the others. Sharell tries to spy on the goings-ons at the keep, to see if anyone is leaving. He notes the emergence of a young lad who is going to see his amour in the city. Sharell also meets with Sandy Morne, who is Kisandra's contact in the city, who imparts information to him regarding the political situation in the city. Sardax and Elba scry on Pavetta's brother, the wizard. They are generally successful and watch the wizard eating lunch with his sister, who complains of her husband's affair with a Lady Quintessa from Daggermark. The wizard says that isn't his problem and he's only here to help her barony with its finances. Quetheir attempts to keep up the party's image as merchants looking for sales. Thalassa discovers the existence of several points of interest in the city; the abandoned Temple of Erastil, Sutton's stables and Smithy, the Rats Shrine (to the goddess of pestilence), and the Chruch of Andasia, goddess of birth. Sardax gives an offering at the Rat's Shrine. Thalassa attempts to spread the news of the Flame to citizens of the city. +++ The party decided to do a little regime changing by crashing Baron Drelev's party, kidnapping the baron, and bringing him back to Boatmurdered for trial. Thalassa and Sharell created a distraction by having Sharell take the form of a giant aquatic dinosaur while Thalassa tossed down fireballs on the keep from his back. Quethir and Hirol snuck in over the walls to take out an anticipated hostile wizard. Meanwhile an invisible and flying Elba and Sarda infiltrated the keep to dominate and kidnap Baron Drelev. The plan worked perfectly. Thalassa and Sharell brought devestation to the castle courtyard and landed a fireball on the keep itself to flush out the baron. Unfortunately, the Baron did not leave the keep so Sarda teleported inside, found the Baron, dominated him (with the devestating support of Elba's hexes), and teleported to a portable hole on Elba's awaiting falcon. Meanwhile, the enemy wizard started flying up to attack Thalassa and Sharell. The enemy assault was blunted when Quethir's mighty blow gibbed him all over the place. With the Baron secure, the castle in flames, and the enemy wizard dead, the party withdrew in triumph. ++++ Having captured Baron Drelev, the party proceeded to negotiate terms for his surrender. Sharell returned to Drelev tower to retreive the pitaxe ambassador who was an essential party to the negotiations. Sarda and Elba took the lead in negotiating the terms of the kingdom transfer with Elba working her charms. The final deal was 16BP to pitax + 2 hexes + dealing with the Boggart threat in exchange for complete cancelation of the Drelev debt to pitax and relinquishment of claims to contested areas (one area to be resolved through diplomacy). Meanwhile to buy off a smooth transfer of the kingdom from Baron Drelev to Boatmurdered, the party agreed to pay Drelev 3 BP + 4000gold. All in all, a good deal for both sides. ++++ After securing the Baron's surrender, the party decided to mop up some loose ends. Specifically, hunting down the remaining hill giants, looting drelev, and dealing with the barbarian horde. The party tracked down the giants and cornered them in their lair. The giants were not initially cooperative, but Sarda used magic jar to possess most of them and have them one at a time leave the cave and let themselves get tied up. The head giantess however resisted such a ploy and had to be tracked down further, whereupon Thalassa used her charms and silver tongue to convince the giantess to surrender. The giants were put to work rebuilding the Drelev city walls with Sarda overseeing to ensure proper construction. After "convincing" the Baroness to leave the castle, the party proceeded to loot and install their puppet ruler. The party also scryed the body of the fallen enemy wizard which had landed deep in the lake nearby. Unfortunately, a solo looting expedition by Sarda nearly turned fatal as he was ambushed by a deadly riptide horror. Some lucky saves allowed him to teleport to safety + 1 spellbook and wizard torso. Sharell determined to solo it later on. The party proceeded to scout out the barbarians and determined to attempt a rescue by means of a challenge of single combat. Time of the Barbarians ---- The party defeated the barbarians by growing Quethir to giant size. He proceeded to lay into the enemy, swinging them around like branches of trees. Several of the fearless barbarians turned and fled after Quethir destroyed their fellows and their allies in the cave refused to help them, sending one back with a miasma of destruction upon him. The party then moved to enter the caverns, which were thickly coated with fog. The fog was seen through by Quethir's blindsense, and he managed to lead the party inside, loosing a deadly volley of arrows at the spellcasters inside. The casters, however, summoned Babau demons, which drove the party back since the party could only face the demons one by one and since htey could not see the demons inside the cavern. outside the cavern, the demons were defeated. Sharell then suggested, backed by Sardax, to collapse the tunnel and starve out the enemies within. He attempted several spells, which led to his bleeding from the eyes and every orifice. Quethier then used the stone flower he had recovered from the dwarves, and joined Sharell in bleeding all over everything. Ultimately, the party decided to enlargen Quethir, who then moved stones to block the cavern's entrance. Sharell recovered the Wizard's gear from the bottom of lake Hooktongue, along with a dead lake monster, which is currently being used and sold as "My Lil Hooktongue" by the group's enterprising merchandiser, Bren Tanner. Bog mummies and dragonflies were defeated and Candlemere Tower's haunts were finally excised after a grueling 24 hour ritual by Thalassa, the oracle, defended in tower defense by Morgan, Jang, and Sharell. They endured a mad monk, a headless horsemen, bleeding walls, mold-hewn walls, rapping sounds, blood dripping from the ceiling, the emergence of an amoeba aberration from the tower portal, and more. Their defenses were trapped doors, a stoneshaped five foot wall and a tarp barrier that was constantly mended to keep the blood from dripping down. Sharell learned valuable information regarding the Fey Court from the Dancing Lady, who stated she opposed the Fey Queen. She gave him a warning (on Fey Court Page), and suggested he speak more to the Ironwood tree and Gnarlwood, for she feared the Fey Queen's wrath. She stated that the world would be pulled into the Feywild if nothing was done to oppose the fey queen, who had set her agents throughout the world. Sharell rejected the Dancing Lady's offer of mystical union, stating that he had grown as a person. Saddened, she promised that she would do her best to survive the coming storm and seek him out to be her mate after her words proved true, but she feared that both of them would perish in the coming battle. She opposes the Fey Queen because if everything becomes fey, then she won't have any sentient creatures' blood on which to feed. ++++ The Party ventured off to fight the evil boggard menace to the south. Diplomacy proved fruitless as the boggards quickly sprung to the attack. The boggards were easily crushed. Upon destroying a statue of a toad god, the party discovered a giant gem, a magic artifact flower, and a ring of rat fangs (Ring of the Maw of Goguntha). Some of the party continued to chase some boggards down a hole. Sarda dropped a nice cloud kill down the hole killing dozens upon dozens of boggards (mostly noncombatants). The few remaining boggards make life difficult by summoning some swarms. Sepoko, the Boggard Priest-King battled the party with a wave of water, fled, but was apprehended at the maw of the cave and was trapped in ice by Elba. When he thawed, he, renounced Goguntha his god, in favor of the Legless Lady, lost his cleric powers and his tribespeople, who had been sent out of the cave under the guard of Sharell at the surface, called for his death. Later Tok-Keht, the rescued bogstrider provided special information about the region to the party as a reward for their act of freeing him from the Boggards. The party established a Boggard soviet with elections by elders in the Boggard community. The surviving elders in the main base were Slippy Toad, Mr. Toad, and _____; the others having succumbed earlier in the melee. The Festival The Party travels to pitaxe to compete in various contests and feats of skill. After a good deal of scheming and intel gathering, the party begins the archery competition. Two competitors were ejected for magical cheating (including the herald of Razamir), and one for using adamantine arrows. One broke down and shot another competitor. The Group travels to Pitax to compete in contests and feats of skill. After a good deal of scheming and intel gathering, the party begins the archery competition; In the prelims, only one person of note, one of the three archers from Kyonin, Bryn Ceille (f) failed to pass the prequalifiers. She was greatly shamed. Also in the prelims, Jack Wyvrenjack appeared on the back of a wyvren and dismounted, explaining that since he was the worst of the Fanged Legion, he had been chosen to represent them at this competition. Emperor Irovetti found him amusing and permitted him to compete. The next day, the party sets about sabotaging several competitors. First, they drugged the best archer, Al'Rasta, with a narcissim spell. Second, they, feeling threatened by Jack, tried to screw him up with a love potion. He resisted Thalassa's wiles. The archery competition, until Quethir's victory, was bemoaned by audience and Irovetti alike as the most inauspicious and embarrassing competition in decades, with the first billed competitor, Thalassa, being pulled aside for potentially cheating (Sardax had used mage hand to move a potion in front of her, which she would drink) ; The first competitor (who replaced Thalassa in the order), Florante managed one critical on the green, then two hits on the red for a decent 19PTS, but that was fast forgotten due to the antics that followed. The second competitor Jack, shooting blindfolded and with two natural ones managing to hit first Lin Wend from Kyonin, then Thalassa, injuring both. The crowd was highly negative towards Jack and Jang and Emperor Irovetti facepalmed in response to the disgrace. Following that, Thalassa talked her way out of the problem by mentioning her haunted nature. The Marshall mentioned she was disabled but that Pitax understands the differently abled. Elba was incensed, but the problem was diffused due to her understanding of the culture clash, combined with the chaos that had arisen from Lin Wend demanding healing but being forbade from leaving the arena because Pitax didn't want to have to re-clear her with another detect magic spell. Thalassa, cheating, yet partially injured, then competed her round, and finished with 12 points after shooting solely at the green target. Nal'Raster was disqualified after Sardax detected magic on him. He screamed out in anger at Khan the Numerian Diplomat who had provided him with the infusions to hold in his mouth. Vernon from Pitax then took aim, insulting everyone else. Elba and Thalassa were angered by him and wanted to sabotage him but he managed to do a good job of it himself, managing to almost hit, but not hard enough. Belintha from Mivon then started taunting him, flashing him and asking him if that made him hard. He continued to miss and then he shot Belintha, damaging her (-2). She shot back. Wardens then pulled them apart and DQed Vernon, dragging him away. Razimir was then disqualified for walking into the ring and casting a spell on himself. He claimed that a prayer to his god was not a spell. It was obviously a spell. Easterbrook's champion, Damanjot, who bragged and insulted everyone else, then missed, didn't hit hard enough, then finally hit. But then Sardax's sabotauge of him- a grease spell, took efect and he dropped his bow, then on a natural one, kicked it away. He managed to pick it up for a last shot and eked out 8 points total; slightly better than the blindfolded Jack. Boos went all around. Al'Rasta then came, dragged by Bryn. It was his turn, so they started the clock and began counting rounds. He managed to have his spell dispelled, then ran to the archery stand. He spent one turn lining up for a true strike at the orange target for big points. Sadly, he struck it, but not hard enough. It fell off the target. He then shot twice at the green target and ended with six points- tied with Jack in a huge upset and a massive embarrassment. Wynne then shot and did respectably; followed by Georg who shot the best yet at 21 points. Belintha from Mivon continued drama by attempting to cheat with adamantine arrows. Quethir noticed and found her out; reporting her antics to a judge and resulting in her disqualification. Elba then shot and did an okay 9 points. Navarantha from Mivon, cool, calm and collected, then shot and scored a neat 29 points in part by shooting everything in two rounds and winning an early finish bonus, including also a critical bonus. Ilrath of Daggermark then headed to the fore and finished early, netting a 24 point score for second. He attempted to cheat, but Quethir talked him out of using his adamantine arrows, and suffering hte same fate as the good archer Belintha. Quethir next, shot the best- true striking the orange target with multishot arrows for 30 points on that hit and ending with 44 points, being only the second person in history to score on the orange target. Lin Wend then recovered enough, nursing her wound which Pitax's marshalls had refused to permit her to heal, and she shot a 12 point- which would have been 15 except for the injury. Villamor Koth of Pitax then showed up, and the people in the crowd were split. Half chanted Quethir, and less than half chanted Koth! Koth! Koth! For the hometown favorite. He only shot 15 points due to three misses in a roll, 2 of which were ones-nowhere near the target. Quethir was crowned with laurels and the victory. Rankings for the Archery Contest. 1. Xanadu - Quethir - 44 PTS (only second person ever to hit the orange target successfully). 2. Mivon - Navarantha - 29 PTS. 3. Daggermark - Ilrath - 24 PTS. (Q convinced him to think twice about using the adamantine arrows) 4. Lina - Georg - 21 PTS 5. Rellik - Florence - 19 PTS. 6. Pitax - Villamor - 15 PTS. 7. Xanadu - Thalassa -12 PTS (Sardax attempted to help cheat; was caught but Thalassa explained it away as her haunted nature. Succeeded in cheating in second time around. Was shot in the wrist by Jack who was shooting while blindfolded). (-1 and +2 cat's grace) 7. Napier - Wynne - 12 PTS. 7. Kyonin - Lin Wend -12 PTS. (Shot in wrist by Jack who was shooting blindfolded) (-1). 10. Xanadu - Elba - 9 PTS. (On last shot, aimed at orange target, but slightly missed). 11. Easterbrook - Damanjot. 8 PTS. (Sabotauged) 12. Kyonin - Al'Rasta. 6 PTS (Sabotauged) (shot at orange one; would have hit it if had been harder). 12. Ind. Fanged Legion - Jack. 6 PTS (Blindfolded) DQ. Pitax - Vernon (Assaulted other competitor; aggravated slightly by Sardax) DQ. Razimir - Herald of Razimir (Blatant Magic use) DQ. Numeria - Nal'Rasta (Covert Magic use, spotted by Sardax). DQ. Mivon - Belintha (Assaulted by Vernon) (-2). (Using adamantine arrows DQed by Q's pointing out). Lumberjack competition Climb the Tower competition Defeat the Monster competition Sharrell and Jang were entered in Defeat the Monster competition. However, Sharrell announced that he would solo the competition to show the true power of Xanadau For the first round, ince and snow covered te field. Thinking quickly, Sharrel transformed into an air elemental and flew into the air thinking that a remorhaz was loose. However, he saw something else. With armor-crushing jaws, flesh that radiates cold, and a terrible keening cry capable of holding creatures fascinated, frost worms are apex predators of the frozen tundra and glaciers. In the frost worms’ far-reaching hunting grounds, they fear only the remorhaz, for the heat generated by an enraged remorhaz causes intense pain to a frost worm. The worm burst forth from the snow covered field and unleashed a blast of freezing cold. However, Sharrel quickly countered by summoning an Earth elemental to face the worm underground. The crowd was fairly upset that they couldn't see the action, but who cares? The worm eventually defeated the elemental and came bursting back out the ground again. However, Sharrel combined the powers of the desert wind and thunderstorm to defeat the monster. For round 2, Sharrel was pitted against a demon nalfeshnee. Sharrel started by burrowing underneath the ground (to the boos of the crowd). However, he emerged as a ginat lake octopus that could swim through the air. The demon was busy during this time commanding lesser minions to emerge for the abyss too. It was a long hard fought battle. Sharrel would appear to have the upper hand grapplig the demon and inflicting dozens of attacks with his bite and tentacles. But the demon would heal back most of the damage instantly. Eeventually the demon revealed that it had just been toying around. It started teleporting around and then dispelled most of Sharrel's magic. Seeing that the fight was hopeless, Sharrel turned back into his half-elf form and surrendered. While he did not win the competition, he at least did better than the Herald of Razimir. WYVERN HUNT: The great Minogos-Ushad, the "Eater of Kings" of legend, destroyer of kingdoms, and ancient scourge hundreds of years old was located. The Party entered the cave quietly, but the great wyvern was not fooled. It lept to attack the party at the enterance. Elba stared it down and a cloak of misfortune flowed over the Wyvern. Sarda's blue eye sparkled and in an instant the Wyvern was encased in ice... helpless. Quethir and Sharell prepared to pith the creature while Elba evil eyed it. Sarda scorched a hole to the thing's neck. Quethir loosed an arrow into it's throat dealing significant damage, and Sharell followed up with a quick thrust to an artery. The great scourge was dead. The party took efforts to permanently encase the Wyvern in ice and transported it back to Boatmurdered to tower over the square. BARBARIAN SLAYING: The Party approached a barbarian army and whipped out the frozen Minogos-Ushad. This display of prowess earned them a chance at fighting the champions of the barbarian army. A witch, a Droideka looking outsider, and Armag the Undefeated. On the opening rounds, Sharell casts a burning desert wind spell that knocks the witch prone, fatigues, and damages her. Quethir then whips out his bow and does a whopping 139 damage. Sharell and Quethir took down a CR 9 witch before she could even act. Elba entombs Armag in ice. Sarda casts black tentacles that flail around uselessly. The Droideka teleports near the casters and makes Sarda retarded with its aura. Sarda floats high in the air while his undead cyclops whales on the Droideka. The Droideka savages the cyclops in return. Thalassa nukes Armag. Elba tries to phantasmal kill the Droideka. Quethir attempts to defend Sharell from the approaching Armag but misses completely. Aramag misses completely. The Droideka fells the once mighty undead cyclops, before being frozen solid and taken out of the fight by Elba. Quethir turns Armag into a pin cushion. Armag attacks Quethir and wounds him. And under the full assault of the party, Aramag goes down, Quethir striking the killing blow. The humbled barbarians flock to the banner of Boatmurdered. RELEASE THE FEY-KIN!!! Sarda decided he wanted to become a hulking barbarian and seized the Sword of Armag for himself. Unfortunately, he got a little more than he bargained for because the sword possessed him and he literally started acting like a berserk barbarian. Fortunately, Sarda sucks at melee so the impact on party diplomacy efforts was more comical than tragic. Never the less, having an enlarged wizard swinging around a great sword at people is hardly a way to have a conversation. So the party stuffed Sarda into a portable hole until they needed a berserk wizard to help. Tragically, the next thing Sarda knew he bursts out of the hole in a strange castle and gets shot in the face by a likewise possessed(?) Quethir. He dies. Sadly as the party historian, he was out of commission for a while. When he came to, apparently the fey queen was trying to merge the world with the fey wilds. The party hunted down some land corrupting centaur like creatures. Sarda presumes they were killed. The party then tracked down a lost party of soldiers who were holed up in a ruined church. Most of them were dead. There was a were-rat and a ghost. The party "killed" the ghost and then tracked it to a winery basement that was full of oozes and tentacle bats. The fight went poorly since the oozes were immune to most of what the party could do. As the party fled, Sarda teleported over to an unconscious fairy. After returning the fairy's magic blanket, Sarda tried to rescue the fairy by teleporting back to boatmurdered. Unfortunately, he smashed the fairy's face in with his toad of power instead. Darned fairy hand. The party ran away. Sarda proceeded to pummel himself with his toad of power before rescuing the fairy corpse. The Party retreated and returned better prepared. Sharell's anti-life shell repelled the oozes and bats while the party blasted and shot the blobs and bats to death. The party also dispersed the ghost again and consecrated the winery releasing his spirit and awakening the fairy who was still in Sarda's portable hole with Sarda's necklaces. Sarda opened the hole only to have the fey creature that he rescued latch onto his face and drown kiss him. Hirol Baywatch saves Sarda's life and the party convinces the fey to help. Party proceeded to put out fires, so to speak. The party killed some giants, then something else. The party slept and Hirol got dominated. The party cured Hirol. Party kills Zomak and hut. Party invades the fey world gets ambushed by and kills tree monsters and other monsters. Party returns to normal world and kills some worms that were ravanging the city. Sharrell pulls out ongirbane and gets possessed. While possessed Sharrell places the sword in Quethir's hand. Quethir gets possessed. But then Sharrell and Sarda combine their powers to suppress ognirbane with a tag team of dispell magics. The party locks Ognirbane away for a special occasion. Party killed Lesser Jabberwocky. No one died. (Except Quethir) Party enters the Fey realm through a massive portal spawned by the Jabberwocky. Party comes across fleshy mushroom pods. Sarda throws toad of power at it. It explodes and screams. Party kills it. Elba and Sharell convince some owlbears to join them. Sharell leads them on a charge against a huge black dragon. You defeated the Mandragora Mushroom forest that Sardax had provoked by tossing his toad of power into it. Perhaps it was for the best that he tossed his toad; if not, then there was a chance that the forest would have risen against you while you were in the middle of it and would have had a more difficult time escaping. Then, you trained the owlbears... well, more like you suggested them to follow your instructions. Elba, by means of major image/mirage and Sharell, by turning into an owlbear, spoke sylvan to them as a sophisticated awakened owlbear would, and you talked circles around these country hicks, convincing them to defend the fey queen by marching on the tower, the lair of Ilthuliak, the grand and grave dragon who serves the Fey Queen. As we left our heroes, Sharell was leading a charge of the winged owlbears against Ilthuliak. There were 4 columns, more or less, of owlbears. One of which was hit by the acid breath weapon of Ilthuliak- but all owlbears kept moving ,attacking the hated draconic creature, Sharell bringing up the back of one of the columns. Sharell and the owlbears launch into a suicidal attack. The owlbears fall, but not before taking some chunks of dragon flesh with them. Sharell summons some rocs that attack the dragon. Then he summons stirges that drain copious amounts of blood. Category:Adventure Party kills two dragons and investigates a castle in a dimension space in a hut right outside the main castle. Kills ghosts drives off worm that walks. Sarda has a very bad day and dies from walking into room. On the plus side he killed Salad FIngers by doing so.Category:Player Characters